Sentimientos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Shiki tiene sentimientos por Rebecca, solo que su falta de interacción social de niño, le impide saber qué clase de sentimientos son.


_Ya me avisaron que se abrió una nueva sección en Fanfiction para esta serie…así que ya tengo vía libre para escribir de ellos._

 _Edens Zero No me pertenece._

 **Sentimientos**

Shiki Granbell es un chico de gustos y sentimientos simples, si tiene hambre comería algo, si quiere un amigo se lo pediría a alguien. Si quiere salir flotando por el espacio, bueno, eso se lo pediría a Rebecca porque la vez que lo intento casi se muere de no ser por su habilidad de gravedad. El punto es que Shiki tiene claro que algo que quiere lo obtiene, no importa que tan difícil sea, él sabe que todo es capaz con esfuerzo o dedicación. Si algo le parece injusto, luchara por ello, si algo le parece gracioso, reirá por ello.

Un claro ejemplo es su deseo de hacer amigos.

Durante todo ese año de viaje, en el espacio, tiempo y planetas, ha hecho una gran cantidad de amigos de todas épocas y formas. Siempre es emocionante cuando alguien te dice que si quiere ser tu amigo, él había vivido en un planeta de robots donde todos eran tus amigos, pero conocer gente nueva, tener aventuras, luchar contra gente poderosa.

Su vida ha sido muy diferente desde que conoció a Rebecca.

Su primer amiga.

La causa de su última meditación.

No es que Shiki no pensara, a pesar de su actitud alocada y rápida actuación en circunstancias peligrosas, a él le gustaba meditar. En su planeta hogar Granbell Kingdom, pasaba horas arreglando robots, en silencio mientras encontraba lo dañado de ellos y poco a poco les daba forma. Su vida en el planeta era muy simple y no había grandes cosas por las cuales meditar, en general eran sobre su padre el Rey demonio, sobre sus enseñanzas y anhelos.

Desde que inició su viaje con Rebecca no pensaba tanto tiempo meditando, todo parecía ser una explosión se sentimientos en cada aventura.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto una voz a su lado.

Dejo sus pensamientos y volteo nervioso a su derecha.

Estaban en medio de un planeta, después de una gran aventura, donde el resto de sus amigos y compañeros de viaje estaban celebrando por haber derrotado al villano de turno. Pero en cambio él estaba sentado en un lago extraño, pensando, solo, algo poco característico de su persona.

Obviamente Rebecca notaria algo raro.

Es Rebecca.

Ella nota esas cosas a pesar de su actitud alocada.

—Estoy bien—contesto a su pregunta evitando sus ojos.

No sabía que le pasaba, no sabía si fue paulatino o simplemente todo le golpeo como una de las balas de ether de la chica. En ese momento pensaba que haber crecido rodeado de robots, le ha quitado parte de las experiencias normales de los demás humanos (o seres con vida de otros planetas) que le hubieran ayudado en ese momento. Incluso que hubiera aprendido de sentimientos era toda una odisea y todos habían sido claros cuando Rebecca los explicaba con paciencia en sus viajes.

Pero no le había explicado sobre esto.

No tenía sentido.

¿Estaba enfermo?

Tendría sentido si era una enfermedad.

Pero esa enfermedad solo aparecía cuando casualmente Rebecca estaba a su lado, no con nadie más, empeoraba también si entraban en algún tipo de contacto, algo que al inicio de sus viajes jamás le molesto.

Sentir las manos algo sudorosas, el rápido palpitar de su corazón, las extrañas nauseas en su estómago y el nerviosismo que lo dejaba hecho un mar de nervios y actuar algo tímido. Nada de eso tenía sentido y en la base de datos sobre enfermedades tampoco daba alguna señal de algo claro, solo enfermedades que no tenía. El doctor de la nave ya lo había evaluado anteriormente.

¿Qué seria?

¿Por qué solo Rebecca?

—Estás haciendo unas caras muy extrañas—hablo la chica tomando asiento a su lado en el suelo.

La vio de reojo, solo para voltear el rostro levemente sonrojado por los nervios.

¿Qué pasaba?

—¿En verdad estas bien?—pregunto Rebecca nuevamente con ojos sospechosos en su persona.

No era común verlo tan pensativo, suponía.

Noto la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga, lo que hizo que su interior se doblara en un nudo de culpabilidad, por preocuparla. No podía decirle la verdad, no quería que ella pensara que la odiaba o algo por el estilo, nada más cerca de la realidad.

Shiki quería a Rebecca, era su primera amiga, su mejor amiga, quien sonreía a su lado luego de cada aventura, quien lloraba a su lado luego de cada sufrimiento. Rebecca le compartía de su comida, hacían videos divertidos juntos, incluso una vez le enseño a disparar con Happy. Cada momento al lado de su amiga, era tan importante que lo atesoraba en su interior.

Lo que pasaba ahora con él, era simplemente un nuevo sentimiento al cual no le daba forma todavía.

Cuando le diera forma, cuando supiera que pasaba por su cabeza, todo volvería a ser como antes.

O tal vez no.

No estaba seguro, a veces un sentimiento mejoraba las cosas, a veces las complicaba, pero estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera, Rebecca lo aceptaría como todas sus cosas buenas y malas, para seguir siendo amigos.

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo—hablo viéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque aunque algunas sensaciones al lado de ella eran incomodas, eran porque no entendían porque, pero no por eso le gustaba estar alejado de la chica, todo lo contrario, entraba en un estado ansioso cuando no la veía cerca o podía estar herida. Era como si fuera algo más que amistad, pero no entendía que por el momento.

La chica hizo un puchero al verle.

Pero suspiro al verlo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero si tienes un problema no dudes en decirme—le pidió ella con grandes ojos azules, que cuando se llenaban de lágrimas, cuando eran felices o incluso ahora…nunca podía negarse.

Asintió con su sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Entonces ambos permanecieron en silencio viendo el lago, donde Shiki a pesar de sentir todos sus usuales síntomas, también sentía una increíble paz en su interior.

Ningún sentimiento que te pueda dar paz podía ser malo.

Además estar al lado de Rebecca siempre era divertido.

No podía esperar por la siguiente aventura.

Pero por ahora, estar ambos lado a lado, era suficiente para él.

Al menos por ahora.

 **Fin**

 _No bien había salido el primer capítulo del manga, ya shippeo a Shii x Rebecca, pero soy multishipper así que no creo que los shippe toda la serie y haga ships locos. Aun así ellos por el momento son mi pareja preferida de la serie._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
